The Bachelor... Rukawa's Story
by korosu
Summary: Rukawa must marry to inherit his late father's heirloom. But he doesn't care for anything in the world, nor his father's wealth. Sendoh prances into the scene. What will he do? Chap5: sinful ai and the hospital; Chap6: Mitsui no miko's "date" with Rukawa
1. For 750 million dollars

I had this idea in my mind for long now. Please forgive me for any obvious sloppiness that may appear (technicalities, technicalities… bah! Who need them anyway? n_n). As you know, I'm in between story projects, schoolwork, prom problems, family problems… stuff.

My Chinese New Year present to all of you… Akemashite omedetou! Please r/r!!!

To E-chan, sinful ai, Drkdemon, Duo Maxwell, White Crescent, neko-chan, and Akimi Kaori. Most especially, to the person who I totally look up to, Midorikawa Hikaru! I love him!

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue. Doesn't belong to me. I just wish…

The Bachelor… Rukawa's Story 

Chapter 1: For 750 million dollars

I am now in front of the TV, watching my late father's last will and testament on video. 

I have to admit, I wasn't that sad watching him take his last few breaths that fateful day. In fact, I didn't really care… the initial thought was… "Finally, I'm free." After the heartbeat monitor went slack, I didn't bawl my head off like those other pathetic people when someone dies.

I mean, come on, get real. That's life. You're gonna die eventually. You just have to accept it and swallow it all up… even if it leaves a bitter taste in your mouth.

I looked back at father's face. Funny, he looks so calm while reading the will. He even manages to crack up my lawyer with his wry antics.

I just wonder how one would feel if you're being videotaped, knowing that people would only see it after you've died.

But enough of this, I just wanna get this over and done with. 

"… I leave to my only son and sole heir, Rukawa Kaede, the entirety of my formerly owned estates, stocks, companies, and property… not to mention all the money I have left in the banks. All adding up to… hmmm…"

He paused to read the figures on the paper.

"750 million dollars in cold cash, excluding the latter."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Sure, I knew he was filthy rich, but… 750 million? 

"You may close your mouths now, there's more."

My lawyer, Aoino, snapped his mouth shut. 

::: sweatdrop :::

"… Kaede cannot be given privilege to enjoy all of these… "

What is he talking about? I lean forward, eager to hear more.

"… Unless he marries on or before February 16th, two thousand and two, 6 o'clock PM that day! If not…"

My mouth dropped open at what he just said. 

He leaned closer to the TV; his voice raised a few notches.

"… If not, he will be STRIPPED OFF ALL HIS INHERITANCE AND WILL BE GIVEN TO CHARITIES… WHILST YOU, KAEDE, WILL BE LEFT WITHOUT A GOD DAMNED CENT-..."

Aoino-san stopped the tape, my father's face contorted in an awful scowl.

He sat down beside me. "What do we do now, Rukawa-san?"

Huh? Is there such answer to that question?

I leaned back on my recliner. "Of course, I do nothing." Is he out of his mind? I, marry? For a lousy 750 million dollars? 

"Are you out of your mind? That's 750 million dollars thrown away! And you heard what he said. That you won't be-"

"… Left without a god damned cent. I know." I crossed my arms on my chest.

"And think about all those people who are gonna lose their jobs…"

Huh? What was he talking about? There is only one thing in the world for me… that am basketball. What do I care about anything or anyone… and about something so trivial… marry for 750 million dollars?

*-*-*

I was on my way to R&R Company office when…

"Rukawa! Oy, Rukawa!"

I looked behind me. Oh, it was Sendoh Akira, some… friend of mine. Who I barely remember…

I raised my hand in response.

He caught up with me. "Yare, yare… Rukawa, you still greet people that way? Haven't you heard of greeting using hello?"

He gave me that toothy grin of his… hasn't changed a bit.

::: sweatdrop :::

I guess he saw the look of death I threw him, because he took a step back. "Well, what's up with you? Haven't seen you around since graduating from Shohoku!"

…

Just then, Aoino-san suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Rukawa-san, Rukawa-san! Let us hurry, we have to plan the wedding! Have you decided on a bride, by the way? Oh… is this a friend of yours?" he asked, gesturing towards Sendoh.

Why do I get to be pushed into situations like this? The things I have to endure…

"Aoino-san, this is an acquaintance of mine, way back since freshman high school, Sendoh Akira. Sendoh, my lawyer, Aoino."

After exchanging nods, Sendoh turned to me. "What wedding? Gonna get hitched?"

At that moment, I wanted to slug Aoino and that notorious mouth of his. Curse him forever…

"No."

Aoino joined in and explained everything to Sendoh. Either he was purposely avoiding my glares, or he was really a no-brained lawyer my equally smart father had hired. I could tell, just from the way Sendoh's eyes were sparkling, that another person was about to meddle in this mess.

"REALLY? 750 MILLION SMACKERS?"

::: sweatdrop :::

*-*-*

I was seated in my chair back in the office.

"Please, Rukawa? You have to get this chance!"

I closed my eyes, thinking how much easier and simpler my life would be... had I not ran into this clown. Somehow, he managed to wedge his way into my affairs and became appointed as my unofficial personal and executive adviser.

"No."

"B…-"

I raised my hand and looked straight into his eyes, hoping he wouldn't be as dense as my idiot lawyer.

Sendoh shrugged, but the sharp glint in his eyes told me he wasn't going to give up that easily.


	2. Haruko

Hi again! What do you think? Sloppy enough? To all the people brave enough to reach this far, I salute you.

Standard disclaimers apply.

Please do not take this fic.

The Bachelor… Rukawa's Story 

Chapter 2: Haruko

BAM!

…? 

STOMP STOMP STOMP

…?

Sounds like a stampede had walked in on me…

"Ru… Ru… Rukawa… kun…"

…?

Faint voices sound like they were around me. Very, very vague… yet annoyingly familiar. But why… so early in the morning? They had to know better than to disturb my sleep.

I opened my eyes to see a figure hovering above me. As I feel my drowse subside, I could catch a clear glimpse of… her.

A girl.

In my room.

…? 

The hell!

I jumped out of my bed.

"Dare ke… omae?" I used my most intimidating, no-nonsense voice, along with my usual glower.

She backed away, obviously terrified by my sudden reaction. 

"Ahh… anou… Rukawa-kun, it's me, Haruko. Akagi Haruko," she stammered. Her face deepened to a darker crimson.

Oh. I thought I knew that shy voice.

"What are you doing here?"

She looked down, avoiding my gaze. "S… Sendoh-san called me last night, saying that you needed to tell me something important. Something about… getting married… or something like that." 

With that said, Haruko blushed even more fervently.

Me?

I turned pale.

And about a million murderous thoughts about Sendoh entered my mind.

I walked over to the hyperventilating girl. Much to my surprise (and hers), I touched her shoulder (I, too, have matured, even just a tiny bit).

"I apologize for causing you trouble. I think Sendoh made a big mistake. If you'll excuse me, I have to… discuss something with SOMEONE," I muttered through gritted teeth.

"H-hai. Rukawa-kun. It was nice to see you again…"

"Ummmm…"

What could I say? That, "It was a shock to see you,"?

"Uhmmm… excuse me. Mata ne, Rukawa-kun…"

*-*-*

"What do you mean you sent her away? It was a perfect shot! You know she likes you, baka!"

I could feel my temper rising. Guys like me do have one too, you know. It usually stays inactive, unless you provoke it. In this case, it's this nosy guy here.

And anyway, I don't have the energy to kill him and Aoino. I'm just plain tired and fed up. I just wish they would lay off.

Sendoh was still babbling his spiky head off (I'm still wondering how much hair gel he manages to consume to maintain that hairstyle).

::: sweatdrop :::

"Let's see, how days have we got left, today's February 13, which leaves us… barely 3 days left!" 

He grabbed the equally panic-stricken, hysterical Aoino by the collar. 

"Doushiyooooooooo???"

That's it. I won't take any more of this.

"How many times should I repeat myself? I won't get married on February 16; not ever! Would just please LEAVE already?" I spat out.

Aoino pulled me aside. 

"I have to talk to you."

*-*-*

"Do you realize that you're gonna have no future with what you're doing? You're gonna lose EVERY SINGLE THING you have. Even… basketball," emphasizing on 'basketball'.

I froze. I've never thought about that.

Aoino noticed the slight falter in my eyes. "Do you realize now?"

"…"

"Please leave it all to Sendoh and me… we'll help you."

"…"

"I'll go now."

… Okay, so I was gonna be forced into this… just so not to lose basketball. It's what I only deem important to me. I'll do anything… Even to defy my principles… and swallow my pride.


	3. E-chan

Halooo! So as to return the favor to a very special friend of mine, E-chan, I decided to insert her here in chapter 3. E-chan, hope you enjoy your brief moment in the limelight… with Rukawa!!!

Standard disclaimers apply.

Please do not take this fic.

The Bachelor… Rukawa's Story 

Chapter 3: E-chan

I looked at my watch.

7:30 PM

Why is she so late?

Never mind… I'll just sleep until she gets here.

Zzzzz… xczzzxz…

"Excuse me."

She's here.

I stood up abruptly and straightened out my collar and jacket. 

"Hai, E-chan wa desu sho?"

She gave me a wan smile. "Yes, you're Rukawa?"

"Uhhh, yeah…"

She pulled herself a chair.

"I know that it wouldn't be the best time to bring this up… but, I really… ummm… Sendoh-kun just forced me to come to this dinner date…" Her face turned red.

I stayed as collected and cool in front of her, not wanting my raging emotions manifested just yet. Maybe later… when I might actually slug the lights out of that Sendoh.

"…"

E-chan smiled sheepishly, almost embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry if things didn't work out at all… I just can't marry you, Rukawa-san…"

Uhhh… me too.

"I perfectly understand your sentiments," I said, looking away. "I, too, have been forced into this predicament. Look, if you want to go, I'll be fine. Sorry for ruining your evening."

E-chan turned bright red, but she didn't make a move off her chair. I could tell she had more to say.

"W-well, before you send me away, please allow me to explain why I can't enter this engagement."

Oh? She had an excuse? 

::: sighs :::

Might as well humor her…

"Go on."

She looked down again, redder than before.

"B-because I really, really like Sendoh-kun… I'm very serious about it… And I guess I just didn't expect that he would make me marry someone," she stammered.

I raised my eyebrow, but not at all fazed at her confession. "He knows?"

"No. But, if you want, I could at least tell admit to him about my real feelings… then we could get married. I just don't feel right about marrying you without Sendoh-kun aware of what I feel…" 

Her voice broke. Geez, just what I need… a hysterical female...

"You don't have to marry me anymore. But you have to tell him."

E-chan looked at me. Her eyes were watery… Damn… What I wouldn't give to be a guy who carries a handkerchief…

"It's okay. I'll live anyway," she smiled dryly and wiped off her eyes. 

"Thanks for listening. I'll go now. I hope I'll see you around."

With that, E-chan left the restaurant.

And me?

Thinking of the best, slowest torture and death I could give that bastard.


	4. A Lunch Date With sinful ai

The Chinese New Year, as well as Valentines Day are done and over with, but I still can't figure out how to end this story! Anyway, it's no matter. It will come to me… eventually! 

As for the story, instead of making up characters, I'll just do inserts of our Slam Dunk authors whom I have been acquainted with lately. So if you want yourself paired up with Rukawa, just email me saying that you do want to. A profile of yourself might deem useful, even if it's just made up… Email me at korosu37@yahoo.com. 

Who's the lucky girl this time around? Heheheh… I apologize in advance…

Standard disclaimers apply.

Please don't take my fic.

The Bachelor… Rukawa's Story 

Chapter 4: A Lunch Date With sinful ai

Neglecting the importance of knocking on one's room, I barged in on a very much asleep Sendoh.

Who cares if I disturb him? He'll get all the sleep when he dies anyway… which I believe won't be too far away now… not if I can help killing him on the spot…

Sendoh literally leaped out of bed, his bed covers wrapped around him.

"Dammit Kaede! Why dontcha knock, for hell's sake?! You know I always sleep… umm… you know…" his voice trailed off in embarrassment.

… Uhhh, okay. So he was naked. Big deal. First of all, like I would notice his buck nakedness at a f**king time like this… when all I could think off was chopping his head off. And secondly, even if I did notice, did he think I would turn all red and aroused? 

We're both men here right? 

"Shit, Akira! What were you thinking, you bastard?"

His face scrunched up innocently. 

Grrr… what I wouldn't do to punch the lights out of him right now…

"What are you talking about Kaede?" He gave me a sly smile. "Things didn't work out with E-chan?"

… All it takes is self-control and patience… self-control… self-control… you will not commit murder… you will not commit murder…

His jaw dropped. "Damn! E-chan's a babe!" He raised his hands in defeat. "You're hopeless Kaede. Just hopeless…"  

I lunged at him and grabbed his collar. I had just enough of him. "Urusei! Why don't you just ask the damn girl what the hell had gone wrong?! I will not have you meddling in my affairs any longer!" 

I pushed him away from me, fighting the urge to throw him out the window. 

"… Kaede…"

*-*-*

I struggle to keep my eyes open. After my late squabble with Sendoh last night, hopes of getting sleep were out of the question. 

10:30 AM

A cup of smelly black coffee beside my overflowing "out" box underneath my even more overflowing "in" box… 2 stacks of paperwork.

::: groan… :::

… Great… just what I need… so goddamn early in the morning…

KNOCK KNOCK

The door opened and Aoino stepped inside my office.

I glowered at him. After all, he pioneered every single, disastrous date I've had… can't blame it all on Sendoh.

"I don't remember letting you in, Aoino," I said crisply.

"Rukawa-san, let me remind you that today's the 15th… we have to arrange your marriage in accordance to your father's deadline… which is tomorrow. I have come to ask for your cooperation, sir."

I looked at him and nodded. 

::: sigh :::

I understand.

"… Okay, what are you planning?"

Aoino smiled triumphantly. 

"Since it's pretty much short notice at this point, I've set you up with my niece, sinful ai. Your lunch date with her is at 12:30 PM, at the Café Carta. You shouldn't make her wait!"

I dismissed his hopeful face out of mine. "At this point, I really don't care when or where I should meet her. Just make sure that it goes well," I muttered through gritted teeth.

Aoino just glowed (I don't know how, I can't explain that aura he just gave off). 

"You won't regret this, Rukawa-san!"

He gave me this scary smile, horrifyingly similar to that of Sendoh's.

::: gulp :::

*-*-*

I ran all the way to the Café Carta, awfully late.

I accidentally fell asleep in the midst of doing my paperwork, that's why. But it wasn't entirely my fault.

Darn that alarm clock.

But Aoino surely wanted to beat the hell out of me. Heheheh.

I looked at the paper Aoino gave me.

_// … Wearing a light blue dress and sunglasses… Table #4636… //_

"You're late."

I snapped my head in surprise at the lady in front of me.

Oh, right. Table #4636, girl in light blue and shades… Yup, that was her.

"Sinful ai, I presume?" As much as I hated practicing etiquette (read: I don't practice it at all), I extended my hand in greeting.

She smiled faintly in annoyance, with a slight hint of flair. 

Oh great, a snooty, country-club girl. I could feel my insides desperately seeking refuge under the table. But in this case, self-control is absolutely essential. 

I stayed put.

She obviously noticed my uneasiness and placed a hand on my stiff shoulder.

"… Relax… Kaede-kun…"

::: sweatdrop :::

…

Do anything…

She smiled sweetly.

… Just don't touch me…

I snapped.

I punched her…

POW

… Right in the kisser.


	5. What Happened to sinful ai-chan

Wow!

Thanks to all the people who e-mailed me saying that they want an insert… well, I'm really, really sorry if I can't include you all. As much as I really want to accommodate everyone, I really can't because the story would just twist and twist and twist… and it might never end… and Rukawa might never get married, nor would he get the 750 million smackers. Maybe I can insert 2 or 3… and they will come later on. Thanks to all who responded though!

Also, thanks to those who r/r-ed my story… sinful ai, you were a big, big hit! Don't you enjoy being in the limelight (even if you served as Rukawa's punching bag, heheheh. Be happy! And I'm sorry also… -_-;;)? This chapter is entirely dedicated to you, watashi no tomodachi…

Hallejuhah! Our finals are history! It's summer! Natsu ka! Yokatta ne! Natsu wa aishite mo!

Sorry for the extended vacation my fic took. Right now, I'm finalizing my travel papers… and I hope I get to finish this before my trip. Gomen na, minna-san!

Standard disclaimers apply.

Please do not take this fic.

The Bachelor… Rukawa's Story 

Chapter 5: What Happened To sinful ai (chan)

I shifted in my seat, desperately trying to erase the dreadful events that took place some hours ago. Seated across me in the emergency room waiting lounge, was a chuckling Sendoh.

I could tell what was running in that nasty head of his.

"Punched her, eh, Kaede-kun?" he sniggered. "Do you realize you've created the most original urban legend in the history of dating mishaps?"

"Shut up."

Don't remind me. I know I shouldn't have hit her. Besides, her intentions could have been harmless, just trying to show me a good time. But… that's the problem. I'm just no good at handling girls. A basketball, maybe. 

But issues with the opposite sex?

Which got me wondering, why isn't there a "DATING FOR DUMMIES" book series out yet? I'd most probably snatch away a copy of that.

Sendoh looked at his watch. "Whoa, it's been, like, three hours since Aoino's left us?" He looked suspiciously at me. "Did you hit her THAT hard?" he asked incredulously.

"… I don't know…"

But why is it taking so long?

"For all we know, she might have to undergo plastic surgery. Or maybe amputate her lips… or maybe she can't talk anymore… what do you think, Kaede-kun? Let's have a contest! A contest to see what would happen to sinful ai-chan!" Sendoh chirped excitedly.

Sweatdrop.

I mentally pictured having punched Sendoh instead of the girl.

*-*-*

I stirred at the sound of someone sitting beside me. I looked up. It was Aoino, looking a little pale – probably exhausted.

I sat up straight in hopes of comforting the grim man.

"How is she?" I asked awkwardly. I was, after all, the one who hit his niece – the reason why she's confined in the hospital. I just wish Aoino doesn't go on a killing rampage or anything.

He glowered briefly, telling me that I wasn't off the hook yet. But he gave me a resigned sigh.

"She's okay – apparently, you really didn't do anything that drastic to her… just a mild bruise that's all…"

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "But you had to stay in the emergency room… what, for three hours???"

Aoino gave me this weird look -- unreadable expression. 

"Well, everything was pretty much okay already. But she saw her herself in the hallway mirror and freaked out. All these three hours were spent in there trying to convince the physician to grant her permission for a plastic surgery."

I nearly face-faulted and almost fell off my chair. 

He pointed towards the emergency ward, his face still downcast. "She's still in there… I'd rather leave her alone, you know? 

She's caused too much trouble for a day…"

I nodded sullenly.

"Hmmm… so, Kaede, how about giving it one more shot?"

I looked at Sendoh. Apparently he had been awake already and heard our conversation.

"…"

Honestly, I'm tired of all of this. If I don't get dad's fortune, so be it. I'm not willing to risk my sanity any longer. But my "friend", Sendoh, has utmost difficulty picking up hints. And he is not one to give up that easily. After all, if he does manage to pair me up successfully, he gets a promise of fortune too… at my expense, of course.

"Do you promise not to punch her?"

"… Whatever…"

*-*-*

A.N.:

- I started with this chapter about 3 weeks ago, and it's just now I'm finishing it. See how slow my brain works? Or maybe see how lazy this girl is? If you're still interested and have managed to wait up for this, you have no idea how grateful I am! Thank you everyone… it's from all of you I get motivation and inspiration (when it hits me, that is) to actually continue crapping like this.

- Extra special thanks to all who review! I thrive on reviews! And to everyone from ff.net who I get to correspond and chat with these past few days, I love you all! You know who you are! Geez, kill this girl – too lazy to mention them all… ^^


	6. The Mitsui no Miko

I've promised this girl a long, long time ago that I'd do her insert. Please, I'm so sorry if it took me this long! Aishiteru Steff-sama!

SD is not mine. But this fic is, so don't take it away from me, okay? It's only so little a tribute I can offer to the glorious SD.

The Bachelor… Rukawa's Story 

Chapter 6: The Mitsui no Miko

"Meet her in the basketball court, the last one on the far right. I'm sure you'll like her. She's very much… you…"

I sweatdropped.

Great.

Just what I needed.

A date with a female version of me. Rukawa Kaede, the one and only super rookie and ace of Shohoku – and the all-around jerk-off. 

*-*-*

I got off my bike, duffel and basketball in tow. Sendoh literally dug around my bedroom for my jerseys and basketball. It seems that she was a sports buff like me.

I looked around. Only one basketball court was occupied, so I assumed that it must be her. I saw her shooting hoops, and from a distance, I could tell she was really good.

"Phew." I sighed in relief. Maybe this time around, the first time in Rukawa Kaede's life, he might actually get along with members of the opposite sex – like what all males should normally do.

She caught sight of me and stopped playing. I figured that was my cue.

Okay, don't screw this up…

I offered her my hand. "Uhh, Rukawa Kaede. You are…?"

She took it and flashed me a bright smile. "Mitsui no Miko. Hajimemashite."

So far, so good.

"Do you want to go for a drink or something? Maybe some lunch, perhaps?"

In response (I think), Mitsui no Miko tossed me her ball, which I promptly caught. "I was kinda thinking of challenging you to a one-on-one… I mean, if that's ok." She gave me her most eager look.

"Wh-what? I haven't been playing basketball lately… I was actually considering about giving it up," I bluffed.

Her face crumpled. "But I'm sure you can handle an amateur like me! Sendoh-san told me you were once called "super rookie"! That's why I figured you would jump at the chance at a one-on-one since you are so good at it. Besides I might learn a technique or two… PLEEEEASE?"

Puppy dog eyes. How I hate puppy dog eyes.

"…"

Oh, what the heck…

*-*-*

"SuGoi, Kaede-kun!"

I sighed. What was supposedly an innocent date turned out to be some basketball amateur training camp…

She handed me the ball. "I think I'm ready for a one-on-one now."

"Are you sure you don't want to go out for ice cream or anything?"

"Nuh-uh."                            

She flashed me a bright smile.

Blah.

As if the sun wasn't shining bright enough already…

"Fine…"

*-*-*

I wasn't keeping score, but I guess I was sort of leading big time, because I could sense her getting more and more frustrated and tense. Her shots suck, her defense wasn't tight, and the sunny smiles were all gone. For the ninth time since our game, she stuck her tongue out at me and gave me a fierce glare.

I kept myself from shrinking under the weight of her looks. 

Why was she getting serious and everything? Doesn't she realize I'm making this already easy for her? I mean, my obvious fakes, my slow dribbling pace, and the intentional missed shots I don't even bother to rebound… what more does she want me to do? Drop the ball and hand it to her?

She missed another lay-up, a string of curses coursing out of her mouth like there was no tomorrow. Geez, I didn't know people actually incorporate those kind of words into conversations... (A.N.: I won't even bother to put them up here because ff.net might boot this fic… heehee) 

My eyes widened in disbelief… 

… Maybe it was time to call this off before she gets more violent…

I tapped Mitsui no Miko on the shoulder. "Umm, so what do you say about that drink, huh? Mitsui no Miko-san?"

She turned to me, her face horrifyingly purple. 

Errrr…

Then she just exploded. "I don't know why the hell you're so unfair to me? Don't you realize I'm not as good or talented as you are in basketball? Why don't you give me a goddamn break??!!"

More curses.

Some fun date this was turning out to be…

"Here I come, @$$!*&#!"

She came charging at me – which even heightened my nervousness – kinda looking like this lion hunting down its prey. And, boy, the fire in her eyes cannot be mistaken.

And then she knocked me down.

"Oi, do'ahou… that was a foul. Offensive charging."

"SHUT THE F***ING UP YOU KITSUNE FREAK!"

And then it came.

POW

Right in the kisser.

But this time around…

*-*-*

I woke up and his face was the first I saw.

"Kaede, are you okay? You were out cold for a while there."

"Where am I?"

"The hospital. Someone dropped you off here, saying he found you lying on the basketball court with your lip busted."

"Hell, it still hurts."

"It's gotta. Listen Kaede, I'm really sorry about… you know…" He smiled sheepishly.

What the hell. It wasn't totally his fault anyway. The girl was a freak…

"Do'ahou…"

He smiled again.

And I don't know why, but I felt my heart skip a beat… must be the busted lip. Still hurts.

But as he continues flashing the stupid grin at me, I couldn't help but smile back at him. Just a small smile.

*-*-*

A.N.:

- Steff-sama! I granted your wish! See, I told ya you would get your hit! And I don't know how to tell you, but I had so much fun writing the punch part… hope you're happy now. ^^;;

- Sorry for the small SenRu hint at the end of this chapter… you' figure it out eventually… (I'm so evil… O.o;;)


End file.
